Mine
by White Tigresss
Summary: Emily made a rebel of careless man's careful daughter. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it got too big so I decided to split it. This is based on "Mine", by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into the café carrying my favorite book, "The Great Expectations", in my hands. The edition was a hard-covered one, totally worth my money. Anyway, it's my first weekend here in California since my classes at Pepperdine began. Most of my teachers and colleagues seemed stiff and self-righteous, but it was the best I could afford, so I had nothing to complain about. On the other hand, my English course seems amazing! I've always liked reading and writing, but what I like the most about college is the opportunity of getting away from my mess of a family. I worked hard to go to California: I scored a full scholarship and saved some money while I was in high school, all because I wanted to cut ties with my family. The money is barely enough for a month, so I'm kinda looking for a job right now, preferably in a library.

"Hi, what can I get you?" A tall dark-haired waitress approached my table and asked. This girl is fit, even with all those layers of clothing covering her body. Her brown eyes had a sweet shade of chocolate and she had me staring. She looked at me as well and I smiled awkwardly at having been caught, not knowing exactly why that girl made me nervous. She was only memorizing her face or something. It's unlikely of her to appreciate a total stranger – or a girl for a fact. No way, she must be straight.

"I'll go for tea and a slice of apple pie."

"Okay, I'll get that." She smiled and I found herself smiling back, something I didn't do quite often. Her smile seemed so tranquil, so serene, so sweet… Everything about her seemed sweet.

Five minutes later, she was back with a mug of tea, a slice of pie and a piece of paper. "That guy told me to give you this." She handed me the piece of paper and it read "Wanna hang out later, blondie?" I looked up to see her pointing to a dark-haired boy with a charming broad smile and baby blue eyes. Typical college womanizer. He saw me looking at him and waved, his posse cheering along as he thought he was done with the chasing. But here's one thing he didn't know: Alison DiLaurentis never falls for the chase.

I handed the paper back to her and rolled my eyes. Boys were so immature all the time. Seriously, how can people start a relationship with that kind? Okay, not all boys are like that, but love is always bound to fail anyway. It's impossible for two people to stay in love for the rest of their lives. Love brought immeasurable pain. "Tell him I'm not interested."

"Oh, okay." She nodded obediently, went back to him and delivered the message as I tried to peacefully read "Great Expectations", only to be interrupted by a loud slam on my table.

"Excuse me?" A male voice asked.

"What do you want?" I didn't even flick away from her book.

"I'm Noel Kahn," He said as if that made him better than everyone else.

"So?"

"I figured you didn't know who I was, that's why you declined my invitation," He was also an arrogant asshole. "So, asking again, would you like to go on a date with me, Hot Blondie?"

I looked at him totally bored. "Still not interested."

"Come on, just one date! I promise you won't regret it!"

"Excuse me, she said she's not interested," Much to my surprise, that waitress appeared again, "Leave her alone!"

"Go back to the kitchen, waitress!" Noel raged, "There are a lot of dirty dishes for you to wash!" He and his posse laughed, making her shrink in where she stood and I boiled in rage. How dare he think that he's better than everyone just because he was born to a rich father?! I picked up my mug and threw hot tea on Noel what's-his-name, who squealed, "What the hell?!"

"I'm sure that she's nicer and more dignified than you are! Now, fuck off unless you wanna go home with a purple eye!" My outburst scared him and his group and he left. I bet he didn't expect that the quiet bookworm girl would explode at him like that, but I just can't stand people who patronize the others.

"Thanks for that," The waitress shyly spoke. "Not many people stand up to Noel, and even fewer girls refuse his advances. I guess that money can give you a lot of things, except for decency."

"Never mind," I just shrugged, trying to focus on my book instead, hoping that the waitress got the clue and left, "He would never get something out of me in that sense. I don't believe in love or relationships."

She made a strange face as I said that. It seemed as if she found it funny. "I wouldn't call what Noel does love."

"Love, sex, whatever. I don't know why we bother with it if it never lasts."

She finally laughed, her grin the sweetest sound I've ever heard, "Guess you're a skeptical, then."

"If you say so."

"Well, I believe in happy endings," She spoke in a dreamy sigh, "I think love is against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness… against all discouragement that could ever be."

Did I hear it right? Did that waitress just paraphrase my favorite book? It was just too much of a coincidence. No, she probably saw my book cover, it's all a big joke. But, even if she saw my book cover, how many people could recite Dickens by their memory?

"You like Dickens?"

"Yup. Great Expectations is, like, my favorite book of all time."

I smiled and then I showed her my book cover. She just chuckled, apparently surprised at this coincidence. "Pip gets Estella in the end."

"I know. It's my favorite book. I've read it, like, a thousand times." I said, quite excited to find someone who shared an interest with me and who didn't seem so self-righteous.

"Dickens loves happy endings and so do I," Something in the way she spoke made blood rush to my cheeks, but I stopped myself from blushing, "I'm Emily, by the way."

"Alison."

"You look like you're new around here," She commented, "Are you a freshman?"

"Yes," I didn't like to share personal information, but something about her made me feel safe. Maybe it was the broad smile or her sweet eyes, I don't know. There's something about her I can't quite figure out. "Came all the way from Georgia."

"Cool! I came from Rosewood," She laughed at my I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face, "It's a really small town in Pennsylvania full of preppy kids. I wanted to escape from that and ended up waiting tables in California. I'm in Pepperdine too, by the way."

"What's your major?"

"Biology. Yours?"

I don't know why, but I kinda hoped she'd say English. This way I could have an excuse to meet her in other opportunities. "English."

"Seems fitting," She remarked in an almost flirty way. "I mean, you do look like a library rat."

Wait, is she making fun of me? "What did you say?!"

"I-I'm just..." To my surprise, she stuttered, "You look like you're intelligent and conceited."

This time, I could not stop the blush creeping into my cheeks. "T-Thanks."

"Fields, come back here! You've got tables to serve!" Her boss yelled from the kitchen pantry.

"Shit, I gotta go!" There she went with that broad white smile again, "I hope I see you around some time."

"Wait!" I stood up from chair quite abruptly and she stopped on her tracks. I tried to find an excuse to talk to her again. "Do you know where I can apply for a job?"

"The city library needs someone, I guess. This would be appropriate for you."

I smiled in joy, "You don't know how much I'd appreciate that!"

"I can take you there… if you want to, I mean." Emily shyly suggested to me.

"That would be nice." I smiled timidly too, my heart doing things inside my chest it never did.

Emily scribbled down something on her small notebook and then she tore one piece away. "Here, it's my number. Call me whenever you wanna go," Her boss yelled again, "I really gotta go now. See you around, Ali!" And she left to take out some orders, leaving me completely flabbergasted behind.

Ali. The way my name rolled off from her tongue had something special. I repeated that small chunk on my head, trying to reproduce Emily's exact sweet tone, but I always failed in the end. I was so deep in thought that I closed my book and left my apple pie untouched. So many strange things happened today, but of one thing I'm sure: I'm gonna call Emily as soon as I get home.

* * *

Eight months later, Emily and I were like best friends forever. I called her one day after she gave me her number, but not without freaking out first. She told me she was free from work on Fridays and that she was going to pick me up in front of my college after my class was over. It seemed like punctuality was her forte because she was at my classroom doorway before the professor let us out.

Emily paid all my transportation fees because I didn't have a card though she didn't appear to mind and none of us had cars. We arrived at the library and I applied for the job, with Emily making me blush saying that she's never seen someone who could recite as many book lines as I could (says the girl who recited Dickens from her memory). I thought our little trip would be over by then, but Emily invited me to have dinner with her at her favorite restaurant. They served seafood there and I learned it was her favorite cuisine. The food was indeed delicious and she told me more about her.

She was born to a lieutenant and a secretary in the small town of Rosewood. She has three best friends, whom she met as early as kindergarten. They were named Spencer (school-freak, studying Law in Washington), Aria (artsy girl, studying Creative Writing in Boston), and Hanna (crazy blonde girl, studying Fashion in New York). Even though they all decided to go to different places, they all kept contact on a regular basis. Emily also told me that she was a lesbian and everyone knew that, which surprised me a little, considering that our college wasn't exactly the most open-minded one though I saw that as a sign of strength in her. Emily had the courage to face the world, who might as well slap her in the face and tell her she doesn't belong in there. I would've never done something in that away.

Emily told me that she used to swim for Rosewood High and that's how she got her full scholarship and now she still swims for Pepperdine. Well, that explains her toned and athletic body, but I refrained myself from looking in case she thought I was a freak or something. She mentioned her ex-girlfriends as well: Maya (who cheated on her with a guy and then ran away to San Francisco) and Paige (who was very jealous of her and wouldn't have her even looking at a random girl on the street). She's been single since she came to California, about two years ago, unless you counted a few random hook-ups she had in the parties.

Then, she asked me about myself and I didn't know what to say. I felt ashamed because Emily's life was so colorful, so lively and so rich compared to mine that I didn't even think that she'd be interested in what I had to say. I told her that both of my parents were real estate agents and that I used to play soccer back in Georgia, but I didn't do it on a competitive level like she did. I told her that I got my full scholarship for academic merit, to which her mouth hand in a big O and she complimented me, which made me feel funny inside. I didn't tell her about my messed up family or how both of my siblings died because I didn't want to spoil her sweet smile there. It was so precious to me in such a small piece of time.

Then, once again, I thought that our moment was over, but Emily invited me to take a walk on the beach, where she basically threw me into the water. I stood up mad at her only to have her tackle me down into the sea again, her grin so mystic that I stopped struggling. I imagined her swimming in the ocean, her powerful arms cutting across the waves as moonlight reflected on her hair. She was like a mythological Mermaid, so beautiful and so hypnotizing that she could drive sailors to insanity. Mermaid? It's surely fitting, but how did I come up with a nickname like that?

"Hey, are you okay?" She stopped rolling around and asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Then she suggested we went back to Pepperdine. She called a cab (because it was too late to take the bus) and paid for our ride, even though I insisted we split it. When we were back, she realized I was wearing a now see-through white shirt all soaked in sea water. Therefore, she took me to her apartment and lent me one jacket – her old Rosewood Sharks jacket. Eight months later and I still have it. I tried to give it back to her, but she just claims it looks better on me anyway (don't know why she says it, though – it looks one or two sizes bigger than me).

"Hey, are you there?" Her voice startled me, taking me back to where we are now – my apartment, my couch, picking up a horror movie to watch.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, but then more words came out of my mouth and I don't know why they did it, "I mean, can you believe it?"

"What?" She curled up on the couch as she ate popcorn. Emily taught me how to make popcorn because, guess what, I've never watched a movie with my family or friends.

"I'm friends with the waitress that recited Dickens from the back of her mind."

"I guess some people are just destined to meet," Emily mused, looking straight into my eyes and that made me feel something strange in my stomach, like… butterflies? "Want some popcorn?"

I ate some popcorn too and the movie began. Horror movies weren't really my favorite, mostly because I liked foreign dramas and they never did manage to scare me in the end. But that doesn't seem to be the same for Emily, we were barely halfway through the movie and she'd curled up against my shoulder and jumped whenever a zombie appeared onscreen. I thought that I'd be annoyed by that, but I actually found that quite adorable. Adding to that, her chest would brush against my arm every time she jumped and it made me feel weird in a good way.

"Why do you like horror movies if they scare you?" I asked once the movie was over.

"I guess it's because I get scared in a good way somehow." She lifted her head from my shoulder and finally realized where she was. Our eyes met for an instant and she blushed, making me blush too. She let go of my arm and sat in a straight position.

"Hum, it's late now," I looked at the clock. It was past 1 AM and I needed to get back to my dorm, "I gotta go. Thanks for the movie, Em. It was quite entertaining."

Before I stood up, however, Emily grabbed my arm, "Ali, can you stay here tonight?"

Who'd guess that tough Emily Fields would be afraid to sleep alone after a horror movie? Never mind, I couldn't say no to her. It's like she makes me do things I thought I was unable to do for other people. It's like she likes being my first thought when I wake up and my last one before I go to bed. What is this she makes me feel?

* * *

Four months later, Emily invited me over to spend the holidays with her family. I politely declined, stating that I didn't want to invade a moment that should be hers and her family's, but she basically ignored that part, saying that she wouldn't let me spend the holidays alone once again. Therefore, she just dragged me back to Rosewood, her hometown, and it didn't do much to dissipate the strange sensations I got when I was with her.

Her parents weren't surprised when she arrived home with a friend in tow. Mrs. Fields was friendly enough but eyed me suspiciously, as if trying to determine whether I was Emily's girlfriend or not. Mr. Fields, on the other hand, was a kind and honored man. I was truly interested in hearing his stories of war and tragedy. The Fields family was everything I wished I had when I was younger: they had their problems, just like all families had, but they were united above everything and that's all that mattered in the end.

I made sure to pick generous Christmas gifts to both Mr. and Mrs. Fields. I had to thoroughly search for a present to Emily that met my expectations; the one I did buy was a snow globe with the Eiffel Tower inside of it. Emily had mentioned to me that she dreamed of going to Paris, so I thought that was a good idea for a gift. Paris was one of the many passions she and I shared too. The gleam in her eyes when she saw the globe was more than worth each and every penny I saved to buy it.

On the other hand, I was more than happy with the homemade sweater Mrs. Fields gave me. I'd never got one of these when I was a kid, mainly because my mother would rather spend her time cheating on my father than doing something for her kids. Emily gave me a gold Eiffel Tower bracelet, one that looked considerably expensive, and it made me chuckle how we were both in synchrony when we picked up our gifts. Christmas with Emily's family made me want to be a Fields too, but I knew that was impossible unless we… no, that's preposterous!

Emily's friends were going to celebrate New Year's Eve at Spencer's lake house, and Emily convinced me to tag along so I could finally meet her friends. Emily looked gorgeous as always, with her white leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, black pants, and combat boots. She was even more radiant than usual, given that she was going to meet her friends after a long time.

"You look great." She casually leaned by the door as I finished the last touches to my hair. I wanted to look perfect and impress her friends. I was wearing a white cardigan on top of a lavender shirt with a gray scarf, blue jeans and leather boots. I hope they don't think I was too much strange, or too much awkward, or too much conceited.

"I'm just finishing my hair," I said absentmindedly, not even noticing she coming up behind me and snatching the curling iron away from me, "Hey!"

She place a strand of my hair behind my ear and said, "You look beautiful." I turned away and blushed, picking up my purse so we could go.

Mr. Fields lent Emily his car so she could drive us to Spencer's lake house. When we arrived there, three women were already waiting for us. The first one was a tall woman with a Venetian nose, curly brown hair and brown eyes, though hers and Emily were in a different shade (Emily's were in an unmistakable tone of chocolate while her friend's were in a more solid tone, like coffee). Beside her, there was a small woman with short straight hair, hazel eyes and a pair of feather earrings. The last one was a blonde woman with baby blue eyes and straight blonde hair. She looked strikingly similar to me, but my face was rounder and my eyes were one shade darker than hers.

"Spencer! Aria! Hanna! I missed you so much!" Emily went to hug her as I was finally able to put their names to their faces, whilst feeling like an outcast. I didn't belong there and I won't ever do. Why does Emily keep dragging me into stuff like that?

"Emily, will you leave your friend standing?" The girl I recognized as Aria pointed at me and, suddenly, Emily jolted back to my side.

"Guys, this is Alison, my best friend from college. Ali, those are Spencer, Aria, and Hanna, my best friends back in Rosewood!"

"Hey, Ali! Nice to meet you!" Aria was the first to step forward and hug me. From what Emily had told me, Aria studied Creative Writing. Perhaps we might get along in due time.

"Welcome, Alison!" Spencer treated me with more formality than Aria as her gaze inspected me, looking for signs to suggest whether I could be trusted or not. On the other hand, Hanna said nothing. She just kept on looking at me, as if trying to read my mind. I was afraid that she was going to flip out and say I didn't belong in here (because I don't) or that she'd somehow guessed that I have feelings for Emily and then Emily wouldn't correspond and then she'd back away consequently.

"Are you Emily's girlfriend?" Hanna blurted.

"W-What?!" I blushed furiously and stuttered.

"Hanna!" Spencer reprehended while Aria just chuckled and Emily slapped her own forehead.

"It's just that I saw you two walking so close to each other when you were coming here that I just wondered," Hanna explained herself, "Also, Emily talks about you all the time."

"Hanna!" Now Emily was blushing, "Leave Ali alone!"

"They'd make a cute couple," Aria opined, "Plus, Ali is pretty and she seems nice."

"She's totally girlfriend material." Spencer nodded.

"Okay, guys, stop!" Emily tried to take control of the situation, probably once she realized that my face looked like a swollen tomato. "Ali and I are just friends, okay?!"

Just friends? I don't know why, but these two words were like a thousand knives ripping through my heart. That totally meant Emily had no interest in me beyond friendship, right? But, let's be fair, why would she? I'm a bland, dull bookworm while she is a walking goddess.

Dinner proceeded without any further inconveniences. All of Emily's friends went out of their way to make me feel included in the group and that really made me glad because not for a second did I ever feel like an outcast. Once again, I felt the impulse to belong in this group, but I knew that I couldn't. Emily's friends were nice enough, but they were her friends. Besides, I didn't want to be so clingy. Anyway, we went outside to see the fireworks and have a few drinks (in Hanna's case). Spencer, Aria, and Hanna walked closer to the lake while I sat closer to the house, not wanting to intrude into their sacred friendship.

"Why are you sitting there all by yourself?" I expected Emily to go with them; after all, it's been ages since she's been with her friends. However, she decided to just take a seat by my side and watch the fireworks' reflections on the water.

"You can go with your friends if you want. It's the first time you see your friends in ages and I don't want to interrupt anything." A cold breeze blew directly onto us and I shivered. I'm not used at all to Rosewood's cold weather.

"Are you cold?" No, please, don't tell me Emily is going to lend me another jacket in front of her friends! It's not that I don't want her to, but they'll think wrong things about us again, and I'll probably blush and then one of them will see that I like her and then they're gonna tell her and then…

I just denied with a vague head gesture, but she didn't seem convinced at all. Surprisingly, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me to her side, making me lean against her. I was about to protest when I felt the warmth coming from her skin spreading through my whole body, as if protecting me from the cold gales. I raised my head to see her, but she was looking to the other side. However, I could still see a faint blush on her cheeks and I smiled, resting my head on her shoulder as she began to rub my arms, creating goosebumps on the surface of my skin.

Several fireworks cracked into the sky, painting Rosewood with a handful of colors as they announced the arrival of the New Year. Emily dug her fingers into my hair, gently tugging my head, "Happy New Year, Ali."

I looked up to find her sweet chocolate eyes gazing down at me, her breath so close to me that it drove me insane. Overall, Emily was a rollercoaster of new sensations to me: her sweet eyes, her comforting warmth, her vanilla perfume, her slightly minty breath, the outline of her muscles close to my cheek. There's no way for one to remain positively sane once they've been exposed to a woman like this and I'm no different.

"Happy New Year, Em," I muttered as the hand that was tangled in my hair moved to brush my cheek. Her eyes darted to my lips for a second before traveling all the way up to my eyes again. She had looked at my lips. My lips. Her lips. I never really paid attention to her lips; now I have to see them, I have to memorize the shape of her mouth and fantasize about the taste of her lips.

Her lips looked like one of Michelangelo's lost sculptures. They were thin, painted in an antique shade of pink, and they looked soft, as soft as a calm breeze at a beach. I darted my eyes back to her eyes too and she seemed a little bit surprised. The astound lasted for about a second only because Emily leaned in with her eyes half-closed. I swear my heart was almost exploding out of my chest. It's been almost five years since I last kissed someone and now I'm about to kiss Emily Fields, the most amazing person I've ever met. My rational side tries to kick in, saying that I don't like girls, that Emily is only using me and that I've been living my life just fine without love in it. However, my emotions (or hormones, who knows?) take control and I close my eyes too, shyly accepting the kiss.

Thunderstorm. That's the only word I can think of to describe the feeling of Emily pressing her lips against mine. I was right: her mouth was one piece of Michelangelo's art and my lips tingled with her softness. My whole body shivered. Emily caused intense reactions on a person with just a kiss. That should be forbidden. Either way, she pulled away and I opened my eyes. Was I a bad kisser? I don't know, Emily just kept looking at me as if she was inspecting my face for any signs of rejection. There weren't, so she moved her hand back to my hair and pulled me to her lips.

We kissed again, again and again, each time a different set of overwhelming sensations. Her hand guided the kiss by gently tugging my head to the direction our lips were destined to meet. Only then did I realize that I was frozen solid against her. I needed to move, needed to make her feel as good as she made me feel. My hand shyly cupped her cheeks, my fingers grazed against her skin as the tip of her tongue brushed against my bottom lip. I instinctively opened my mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss and her tongue found mine inside as they danced along to their own rhythm. The moan Emily pulled out of me with this was inhuman. I was ashamed to whimper against the kiss for something so trivial as that. Now she must think I'm a creep. But then, much to my surprise, Emily moaned too. That was such a raw noise that I wanted to hear it (and make her do it) over and over again like a broken record. Finally, the need of air became unbearable and I pulled away. Emily didn't let me drift further, though, keeping our faces close as she held me by the hair. Then, someone kicked a volleyball at Emily and she groaned.

"Get a room, you two!" Hanna joked and Spencer and Aria laughed. Oh my God, her friends saw me kissing Emily! I don't even know the things they think of me now! Emily bends over me as if she was protecting me from their curious eyes and I hide my scarlet face on her shoulder.

"Told you Emily was going to kiss her." Aria offered her hand to Spencer, who reached a few dollars on her back pocket and gave them to her.

"You are a beautiful couple, girls!" Hanna shouted, "Go back to kissing and pretend we're not here!"

Emily noticed my extreme shyness and shouted back, "Can you guys leave us alone for a sec?"

"We all know what you're gonna do if we leave you two alone!" I curled even more against Emily. Did Hanna just suggest that we… that Emily and I might have sex?

"Hanna, let's go! I think you've had enough tequilas for tonight." Spencer quickly grabbed Hanna's arm and dragged her back into the lake house, Aria shortly following them and finally leaving us alone.

"I-I'm s-sorry about Hanna. She makes a lot of jokes about that." Emily said as she delicately pulled my face away from her shoulder. She looked embarrassed too.

"Didn't you tell them you and me were just friends?" I asked, remembering those two words that ripped through my heart a few hours ago.

"I didn't want you to find out that way." Emily quietly answered, "I rehearsed in front of the mirror so many times, Ali. I didn't know what to say to you, I didn't know how you'd react. But you were standing so close too me now and I couldn't… I couldn't hold back anymore."

"What do you mean, Emily?"

"I've fallen for you," She replied and the words repeated like an infinite loop in the back of my mind. Emily Fields, this magnificent goddess, has fallen for me, the dull, boring nerd girl.

"I've never… done that, Emily." How did this woman leave me hypnotized and scared at the same time? I was fascinated by the things she did, but the power she had over me was frightening.

"Do I make you feel this way?" Emily took my hand and placed it underneath her left breast, making me blush slightly before I realized that I could her stomping heart. It beat as fast as a racing car, but what impressed me was that my heart was beating in the same speed as if they were in synchrony and I nodded silently. "Then there's nothing you should worry about because you make me feel the same way too," She said before kissing me again, entrapping me in a clumsy embrace as she silently begged me to stay. With her lips on mine and her warmth surrounding me, I finally relaxed.

* * *

 **Part 2 is coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Here's the second part of 'Mine'! I'm sorry, but I think there's a bug on FF and I can't see all of your reviews :/ I'll answer to them all after this is fixed!**

* * *

Almost two years later, I wake up in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world. One month after our first kiss, Emily took me out for dinner at our favorite restaurant (yes, the seafood one) and asked me to be her girlfriend. I couldn't help but say yes and kiss her across the table. Ever since, Emily's been the best thing that happened to me. She's so cute, so patient, so caring… I love when she holds me in her arms. I love how she's afraid of horror movies and yet insists on watching them. I love when she goes to the city library and reads for me as I work. I love when she rests her head on my lap as I run my fingers through her hair. God, I love everything about this woman.

The feel of her naked body pressed against mine is the most delicious thing in the world. I was a virgin before we began to date and I tried to keep that from her, but she noticed it anyway. When she pinned me on the bed for the first time, she promised she'd take it slow and she'd never do anything that would make me uncomfortable. Emily kept her promise. She let me decide how far things should go when we made out because she knew I was shy about those things. Once, we were already naked and Emily's hands were ready to touch me for the first time when I freaked out and made her stop. I could tell she was frustrated by that, but she stopped nonetheless and held me all night long.

But our first time was beyond perfect. When I finally felt confident for that, Emily treated me with the same delicacy she'd treated me before. She soothed me when I felt exposed. She kissed every corner of my body and told me I was beautiful. Her fingers curled inside of me, hitting spots I didn't even know they existed with slow and constant moves. She made me feel things that I thought were too impossible to be real. I came undone beneath her, but she still lingered on my skin, refusing to let go. Emily was my first and I decided she would be my last.

She never asked for something in return, but I needed to touch her too. I turned the tables on her and began to explore. Emily taught me how to worship her body and I learned thoroughly. I wanted to make her feel at least half as good as she'd made me feel. The sounds of her moans and raspy breaths, the sight of her writhing under me, the feel of her clenching around my fingers… Words are way too colorless to describe those sensations. I had Emily for the first time and I decided to spend the rest of my life making her feel this good.

The butterfly kisses pressed on the back of my neck told me that my Mermaid (I call her like this when she's not listening) was awake, "Good morning, love." This term of endearment makes my whole body tingle in appreciation. She began to call me like this two months ago, shortly after she told me she loved me. I couldn't speak when she said that to me. It was like her feelings for me were something so powerful they took away my ability to speak. I've never said those three words to her, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Good morning, Em," I replied, turning around in her arms to kiss her. She hummed against my lips and rolled on top of me, moving her mouth down to kiss my neck.

"Em..." I whimpered when she sucked my pulse point, "I've got Literature class this morning."

"So we'll have to make it really quick, won't we?" She touched the tip of my nose, making me smile before she slid between my legs. She was fast just like she said she'd be, but I could feel her love pouring through every touch on my skin. She pulled me into her arms once again and I didn't have the strength to resist her. Every wall I had built when I was younger, every corner of hesitation inside my heart… Emily could destroy them all with just a touch of her lips.

I took my phone and glanced at the clock, realizing that I was indeed late, "Shit, I gotta go!"

Emily let go of me, "If you want, you can use my clothes."

I opened the mid-drawer of her wardrobe, which Emily had graciously conceded to my clothes as I began to sleep at her place more often than not. I initially refused that, but I couldn't resist her sweet eyes or her kisses. Of course, I also spared a drawer for her in my apartment.

"I always have some things here and they always smell like you." I picked one T-shirt and a pair of jeans, but there's something missing from the floor, "Where's my underwear?"

"You haven't congratulated me enough." I turned around and saw Emily spinning my underwear around her finger, her smirk daring me to come and get it from her.

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her neck, "I'm so proud of you, Em. You'll be a great biology teacher." Being two years older than me, Emily had already graduated from Pepperdine and she got her first job in the area just recently. I can't put into words how proud I am of her. I hope she inspires the kids she teaches to become better human beings, like her.

"I love you, Ali." She said those three words again, but I didn't reply. Instead, I just kissed her on the lips and she seemed to accept that, finally giving back my underwear.

* * *

I dressed up, went to college, went to work and headed straight back home. Emily was going to pick me up for dinner, but she texted me saying that she was going to be late. Documentation issues, I guess. At least, that meant I had time to go home and dress up for her. It's silly, I know, but I feel like I always have to impress her either with my looks or with the things I do. It's not something Emily demands of me; I demand that of myself to feel worthy of being with her.

I was arriving at my front porch when I saw a blond man standing outside my door. He appeared to be on his early fifties and wasn't exactly muscular. I took one step closer and saw his gray hair and his blue eyes, so strikingly similar to mine. Unfortunately, he recognized me before I could turn around and run, "Alison?"

"What are you doing here, dad?"

"I'm here to bring you home." He walked to me with a stubborn look in his eye and, suddenly, memories and traumas flooded back to my mind and I became terrified.

"You can't. I've got a life here! I study, I have a job, I have friends..." I have Emily and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can't just tear that away from me.

"You need to go back home, Alison, to where you belong."

"No! I don't want that life for me anymore!"

"If you don't want to, I'll take you by force then!" Then, he tried to grab my arm, his fingertips sinking on my skin, leaving purple bruises behind.

"What's going on here?" I heard Emily coming closer and snapped my wrist away from my his grip, immediately seeking refuge inside Emily's arms, which wrapped around me tightly and protectively, "Who is he, Ali?"

There, Emily will find out about my father and she'll be spooked and I can bet that she'll break up with me in two weeks, "Em, he's my father."

"I think the question is: who are you?" Dad asked, looking at Emily with disdain.

"I'm Emily Fields, Ali's girlfriend."

His eyes widened in disgust. He had no idea his daughter was dating another woman, "Girlfriend? Don't tell me you're a lesbian now, Alison!"

"Would there be a problem if she were?" Emily challenged, her arms still wrapped around me.

"This is unnatural! My daughter is no dyke!" He yelled, making me feel embarrassed that Emily found us in the first place, "This is why you need to go home, Alison. This woman-" She pointed at Emily, "-is turning you into something you are not. You're a DiLaurentis, not a social pariah!"

The way he talked made me furious, not because he was trying to drag me back home but because he had offended Emily. She is one of the strongest people I know and she doesn't deserve to be shut down by my bigoted father. I've never felt this need to defend someone like I needed to defend Emily and stand up to my own father. "This dyke here, dad!" I growled, "This dyke here showed me how to love in a way none of you could! Emily is the best thing that's ever happened to me and you can say what you want of me, but don't you dare open your mouth to scrutinize her because Emily Fields is the sweetest person I've ever met!" He was taken aback. I'd never reacted in that way before. Though I wasn't one to just pull my head down and obey, I wasn't one looking for conflict either. That's why I went furthest away from home as possible.

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!"

"She's 21, Mr. DiLaurentis, she can do whatever she wants," Emily calmly replied, but her arms were tighter around me now, "I advise you to go away before I call the police and don't even think about ambushing Alison again!"

My dad hissed and left, recognizing his defeat as he knew he couldn't possibly run over the two of us. I buried my face on Emily's chest as tears began to cascade down my eyes. The past I'd tried so much to hide had literally blown up on my face and now Emily knew it (or part of it, at least). I didn't mean for her to know. I didn't mean for her to find out this way. Now, I'm not sure where this leaves us because my family is crazy and Emily doesn't have to deal with this. She's so special and she takes care of me in such a loving way… She doesn't need to carry this burden.

"I'm here now, Ali. He won't touch you," Emily promised, pressing her nose on my hair. "Let's go inside."

"No!" I yelled against her body, "I don't wanna be home!"

"Then let me take you to my place at least." She offered and I nodded in approval. Emily practically dragged me to the car she got from her parents after she graduated. She drove to her apartment, her eyes unsure if they should stay on the road or watch over me. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at her and see how much I was holding her back with my troubled life and it made me feel guilty.

* * *

We got into her apartment and she gave me a glass of water. I sat on the couch and she sat beside me, none of us actually speaking for good ten minutes.

"Why haven't you left me yet?" I asked. Emily Fields is a goddess. She can have pretty much anyone she wants and yet she's with me. Why?

She furrowed her brows upon my question, "Why should I?"

"Because my family is insane and you deserve better!" I yelled, letting out that feeling I had since we met, "And I feel like I'm holding you back!"

"You're not holding me back, Ali," The sound of velvet in her voice surprised and she took the opportunity to place her hand over mine, her eyes still sweet and calm, "I've always known there was something wrong with your family because you never talked much about them. I figured that's why you're so insecure about us, but I didn't want to press you. But now that I've seen your father, Ali… What's going on between you and your family?"

I promised myself that I was going to bury that story. I promised myself that I was going to build up walls and not let anyone else in. But I broke all those promises when I met Emily Fields and now, as she asks me about my past, I can't help but want her to know the truth, maybe because I've held it for so long and I need to share it with someone. Or maybe because I hope that she saves me from myself, even though I wouldn't blame her if she breaks up with me as soon as she hears it.

"My family has always been dysfunctional," I began, "My dad was more at work than he was at home and he's got a drinking problem. Mom cheated on him more often than not and is addicted to sleeping pills. My brother, Jason, used to smoke weed and snort cocaine, aside from having a drinking problem too. You can tell this is not a very healthy environment for a teen to grow up into, but it gets worse."

"I remember clearly when I was 3 that I found a yellow dress next to the piano. It was too small to be Mom's and too big to be mine, so I asked her who was it," I recalled vividly, "Instead of telling the truth, she taught me how to lie and turned me into this major bitch who ruled over her classmates on junior high. Sometimes I even wondered if that memory was real."

"You don't sound like the Queen Bee type," Emily commented.

"It's because I changed. Something destroyed me," I replied darkly, "On the summer before high school, Jason and I overheard a conversation that would change our lives forever: we had a sister, Charlotte, whom Dad insisted on calling her Charles, and she had killed herself seven years before. That's all we knew before Dad locked us up in my bedroom and only let us out a day later."

"That definitely sounds like him," Emily smirks.

"One day, Dad was out at work and Mom drove us out, making us promise not to tell him what we were about to know," Tears began to fall again as I continued my story in sobs, "She took us to Charlotte's grave, Emily! She cried… She cried and told us that Charlotte was one year older than Jason. She was born as a boy, as Charles! When she was 7, she began to dress like a girl, but my dad locked him up in a sanatorium because he thought she was… he thought that she was a freak. Mom told us that she used to visit Charlotte as often as she could. Charlotte loved Mom."

"When she was 16... Mom tried to give her the surgery because it was what Charlotte wanted. Dad found out about this somehow and prohibited Mom from doing that. He visited Charlotte for the first time and slapped her, telling her to… 'man up'. One day later, Charlotte... was found dead. She used her bedroom sheets to hang herself to death."

"The fact that we had a sister we didn't know of destroyed me and Jason. I became a lonely, sad girl while he drowned in alcohol and drugs. Six months later... Jason had an overdose of cocaine and died, leaving me alone to deal with both of my parents. Mom became depressed and relied more on sleeping pills than ever. Dad was never home. It was just too much... for me... and I decided to go as furthest away as possible from home when I went to college. Then, I went to California and I met you... Emily."

"I understand if you want to break up with me now… It's just too much." I ended my speech, getting ready for the goodbye that was bound to come.

Emily cupped my face and brushed my tears away, "I'm not gonna leave you, Ali. Now that I know your story, I can't help but admire you even more!"

"W-Why?" I don't understand, why can't she see that I'm no good for her and that she can do better? Why does she admire me?

"Because only a strong person could dig a way out of the things you've been through. I am proud of you." She pulled me by the neck and kissed me, her lips taking away all the self-depreciation I had. Her tongue connected to mine as Emily continued with the kiss until I could barely breathe. Then, she lied on the couch and pulled me onto her chest, wrapping her arms around me as she combed my hair, "Never… Never say that you're not worthy of something, okay? You're a fighter, Ali! Look at all you've accomplished! You have a job, you're graduating from college, you live alone in a new city and that's something, Ali! Never let anyone take that from you."

I nuzzled further into her chest, taking her every word to my heart. I never knew she had this gift of seeing the best in people even when they hard to hide it. Even so, what if my father tries to hurt her? I wouldn't be able to live with it if Emily gets hurt because of me. God, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I want to protect her no matter what.

"I'm scared!" I cry quietly.

"I'm not gonna let your father hurt you, Ali." Emily tightened her arms around me.

"But what if he tries to hurt you, Emily?"

She pondered for a few seconds before answering, "We're going to the police station tomorrow. Toby is a cop, he can help us on this. I don't want your father anywhere near you, Ali."

"Thanks," I said, dropping my hand to her side to brush my thumb against the skin of her hip.

"And..." She hesitated, "You can move in with me… if you want, I mean. The way you defended me before, Ali… it got me thinking that maybe... we can do this together."

Was she really asking me to move in with her after all this madness? I can hear her heart beating fast and I wonder if she's blushing now. I lifted my head from her chest and saw her indeed flushed face, "I don't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be."

"Then it's settled." I smiled for the first time in the evening and stole a kiss from her lips.

"Ali?"

"Yes?"

"I promise we'll never make your parents' mistake."

* * *

Two years later, I had already graduated with honors from Pepperdine. I've got a teaching job in high school and I still live in the same old apartment with Emily. Every day with her is a totally new experience and I can never get tired of waking up in her arms. Also, my dad was legally prohibited of getting less than a hundred meters from me or Emily. Toby's courtesy, I guess. However, tonight I'm far from calm. It's 9 pm and Emily hasn't come home yet. She's usually here around 6, 7 pm when there's a lot of traffic. I can't help but freak out and think that something bad has happened to her. Has she had an accident? Did my father finally get to her?

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Emily comes in, but it's not the Emily I know. I've seen those staggering moves too much when I was younger to realize that Emily was drunk. This elicits memories and sensations in me that are usually unrelated to her. Will she get violent with me, like my father did? Is there something I'm doing wrong that is making Emily drink to oblivion?

"Emily, where were you?!" I decided to pretend I didn't see what I was seeing because it was all too terrifying for me to believe.

"At the bar, drinking myself to death," Her speech wasn't so clear and she stunk like vodka, "You can leave if you want."

Was she sending me away? "W-Why?"

"Because I'm an incompetent piece of shit!" Her answer quite surprised me. I expected her to go on about how I held her back and how I was just too much to deal with, but I never thought she'd say those things about herself, "I just got fired, Ali!"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Alison!" She yelled back and it startled me. The Emily I knew would never scream at me, "I just wanna go to bed and sleep with my agony! I wanna be alone tonight, so you'd better leave."

"E-Emily, please-"

"LEAVE, ALISON!" My body reacted automatically as I picked up my keys and fled the apartment, running as fast as I did when my father used to threaten me. However, something stopped me before I pressed the elevator button. Emily was hurt. She scared me in this state, but she was hurt. Someone had hurt her and I couldn't let it pass me by because I knew from the times that I'd seen my mother cry alone in her bed that ignoring the sorrows won't make them go away. Instead, it pushes you away from people you love and I wouldn't let Emily push me away.

With that in my mind, I went back to our apartment, trying to control my fear. Emily is still Emily. She will never hurt you. I silently opened the door and realized that Emily wasn't there, so she was probably in our room. Slowly, I tiptoed to our bedroom and pushed the door open, revealing Emily crying, all curled up on our bed. That sight broke my heart and I knew I was right. Emily's been so good to me that now it's my turn to return the favor. I will hold her until she believes she's worthy again, just like she held me when she found out about my father.

"Emily..."

"Go away, Ali!" She yelled, but her voice lacked the edge and the real desire to send me away and, honestly, I'd stay here even if she wanted me to go. I'd stay here for her. I climbed on the bed and lied beside her, but she was still facing away from me.

"Why?" I placed my hand on her hip and asked.

"They won't ever say this out loud, but it's because I'm a lesbian," Emily cried, "They don't want a freak teaching their students!"

"Emily, you're not a freak."

"I am to them!"

"Well, fuck them!" That was one of the few times I actually cursed, but I couldn't really control my tongue when I felt so protective over Emily.

"We've got bills to pay, Alison."

"I'll pay them all, even if I have to become a soccer coach." I promised her and she laughed. Had it been anyone else, I'd feel offended at being scorned at, but it's Emily so I'm glad I actually made her laugh.

"Things don't work that way," She argued.

"I know. But I'll do whatever I can to pay the bills, to help you find another job and to make you happy. It's the least I can do for you, considering all the things you've done for me." I dared to press our bodies together as if we were cuddling, but I was the big spoon instead. Emily usually plays the big spoon when we cuddle like this because she's taller than me and she can envelop me in a full body hug. However, Emily spontaneously curls against my chest and pulls me towards her after she watches a horror movie and she's scared to sleep. It feels a little awkward to me because I don't have this ability to embrace her in the same way she does to me, but right now all I want is for her to feel protected.

"Ali..."

"Do you remember the first time I went to Rosewood with you to spend the holidays? We were sitting there by the lake and I was cold, so you put your arm around me for the first time," I recalled, "I've never felt so wanted or so safe before, Emily. This is how I wanna make you feel."

"Ali..." She turned around allowing me to see her puffy face and her red eyes. I cupped her face in my hands, catching all the tears that dared to stream down her beautiful complexion. She pulled me by the hair and fused our lips together. I caressed her slowly as I try to pour all my feelings through our kiss. Emily pulled away and panted slightly on my mouth, "Hold me?" She turned around, pressing her back against my chest again, and wrapped my arm around her waist.

I snuggled further into her, "Sure. I can't do it like you do to me, though."

"Your arms around me are the only thing that make me feel safe, Ali," I blushed and nuzzled her hair, unable to control the desire to kiss her on the cheek lovingly, "I love you."

If love is this bubbling feeling inside my chest, then I'm in love with Emily Fields too.

* * *

Seven months later and we're back on New Year's Eve again. Emily's friends and family are totally used to me by now, as she insisted on taking me back to Rosewood every year, even when I claimed that she could go alone if she wanted to so she got to spend time with her loved ones. We're all by the lake, watching the fireworks paint the sky. The water looks beautiful when this pallet of colors reflects on it. It's strange, though, to see calm waters when the sky is rippling with explosions. It's usually the opposite actually: the sky is calm while the sea pulls and pushes through the waves and then I remember Emily and how powerful she is when she cuts through the water with her strong arms. It's been a while since the last time I've seen her swim, actually, considering that it's been almost four years that Emily graduated from college.

I looked at her and smiled at how carefree and happy she was when she was dancing "Bang Bang" with Hanna while Spencer sang along and Aria filmed them. Hanna was obviously drunk; I could see that from the clumsy way she danced, which elicited laughs from the other girls. My Mermaid, however, was different. The swing of her hips was gentle, but definitely deliberate, hypnotizing every human who dared to take a glance of her perfect body. She was still oh so athletic and her hair was tousled from all the dancing. I guess people call it sexy.

Anyway, it's good to see her like this because Emily had a rough year: she was fired and she spent three months looking for a job until I got her a recommendation at the local zoo and she got the job. It was also hard on us because I had to pay all the bills with my money and I don't earn that much as a teacher. Every night until she got the job, Emily would curl up against me in a silent plea for cuddling, to which I'd spoon her from behind and hold her close until the morning. After some time, I realized this was Emily's way of showing vulnerability to me and I began to read those signs. Nowadays, I pull her close to me and cuddle with her whenever I see that sad twinkle of hesitation in her eyes. Also, she's never drunk again to the state she was in the night she got sacked.

When the song was over, I walked to her and hugged her from behind, taking her by surprise as I popped a kiss to her cheek, "What was that for?"

I smiled, "For nothing."

"Ali..." She gave me that tone which meant 'say what you want or I'll puppy-eye you until you feel guilty and say it anyway'.

"You look so beautiful tonight." I complimented and she tilted her head to the side and smiled too. We leaned in for a kiss, her tongue softly brushed against mine.

Emily stared at the horizon as I watched her beautiful face get lost in thoughts, "I remember the first time we spent New Year's Eve together here. You were so much quieter back then," She chuckled, "You've grown so much, Ali."

"You made me grow, Emily." I was a distant and sad person before I met her and I used to believe that letting someone through your walls was a weakness and a sign of downfall because people were always bound to hurt you. But, like in the book "The Fault in Our Stars", we can always choose the ones who are going to hurt us and I believe that I chose Emily even before I knew of it. We fight sometimes, like all couples do, but we can't spend more than two hours mad at each other. Either she hugs me from behind and kisses my neck or I lean my head on her shoulder and then, bam, we're back at it again.

Emily turned her head to look at me, "I'm proud of you. Even so, every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I see an intelligent and beautiful blonde girl with an excellent taste in books," We both laugh, "And I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with her."

It seems like I wasn't the only one fascinated by the first time we saw each other. I don't believe in love at first sight, but Emily and I seem a little bit like it. I mean, we didn't have those strong feelings for each other when we first met, but it's like we always knew we'd become such a part of each other's lives and, honestly, I can't imagine myself without Emily by my side because she makes me complete. She's more than just my girlfriend: she's my best friend and my lover.

"And I see a gorgeous waitress who could recite Dickens from her head and had a nag for talking to strangers in the middle of work."

Emily shrugged, "I had to get your name."

"And I had to make sure I'd see you again and that made me confused because I'd never felt like that before," I confessed, "Guess you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, Em," I told her, remembering the day she met my father and I half expected her to break up with me once she knew the truth about my family.

"I love when you go all poet," She laughed, "Like when you call me Mermaid or when you told me that you wanted to make me feel as safe as you were when I hugged you the first time we spent the holidays here."

"It's a gift," I popped a kiss on her cheek again, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

She smiled, but I could see that sad twinkle of hesitation back in her eyes. It didn't take me too long to realize what was wrong: it wasn't that Emily didn't want beautifully crafted poetry-like phrases; it was that all that she truly wanted was those simple three words which could shatter the world.

I love you. I've never said that before to anyone, not to my family, not to my old friends, not even to Emily. At first, it was understandable because it was very clear that I didn't know how to love as my family was a terrible example of that. I think that Emily took it into account; that's why she never demanded me to say something in that sense. On the other hand, it's been almost three years that she's said that she loved me for the first time and I still haven't said it back. Though I've always liked reading and writing, speaking wasn't my forte, especially if I had to speak about my emotions. Even after all this time with Emily, I'm more of the kind that shows they care by the gestures instead of words. However, I know that saying 'I love you' is important because Emily needs to know we're on the same page. With all that's happened to me, I know that she wonders sometimes if I'll ever be able to truly reciprocate her feelings. Honestly, I didn't know myself if I had this ability.

On the other hand, I have this weird tingle on the tip of my tongue since the day she was fired and I took care of her. I realized by then that I indeed loved her. I've probably loved her since the beginning, but I was too caught up in my insecurities to realize that. I've been thinking of opportunities and beautiful ways to say it to her, but now, staring at the horizon, holding each other by the lake, I know that it can't get more right than that and the words don't need to be so polished.

"I love you." It's a faint whisper when I say it first, so quiet that I'm afraid that the wind will blow it away and then I'll lose the courage to say it once again. However, she turns around in my arms to face me as if she caught something in the air.

"What?"

"I love you," I repeat more firmly, this time, making sure she doesn't mistake it for the breeze whispering.

Her eyes widen in surprise and her face flushes, "A-Ali, you don't have to say it if you're not ready-"

"I love you, Emily." I interrupt her and confess again. This time, she smiles widely before grabbing my head, bringing our lips together for an intense and passionate kiss. She smiles all the way through it and she makes me say it again because I like the way those three words roll off my tongue. I repeat them like a prayer, pressing small kisses on Emily's face every time I speak, making me wonder why I haven't said that before. It feels so good to claim Emily as mine out loud.

She held my face, stopping my momentum, "I love you too, Ali. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

I can't wait to show Emily how much I love her and I think she can't wait for that either, as she sneaks us out of Spencer's lake back to our guest room.


End file.
